Measurements
by Chidorimokutonaria
Summary: A collection of KakaYama vignettes, observing small moments of their lives together.
1. Health Concerns

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: I'm going to begin posting all of my KakaYama vignettes here. I take most of my prompts from ImagineYourOTP on tumblr. I hope you enjoy!

Prompt:Imagine your OTP going to an upscale coffee shop and ending up arguing/having a heated discussion about the superiority of coffee vs. tea, only to forget about it completely after they realize that the coffee shop also sells pastries.

* * *

Kakashi didn't understand why Yamato was so huffy about him getting coffee. It was just a coffee, and he needed a little caffeine boost for his day. Besides, he'd heard some very nice things about the coffee here and it couldn't kill him to try once. Yamato, on the other hand, thought that it was preposterous that he was even here with Kakashi.

"Yamato," he started again, "It's just coffee. You don't even have to get any if you want."

"Hmph…" Yamato sniffed, his eyes shifting around the shop as they waited in the ridiculously long line. "Tea is better. It's much healthier for you, and has antioxidants! Coffee is just…poison."

Kakashi was getting quite irritated with his significant other. "Tea doesn't have the amount of caffeine that I want, and at least I can have coffee black. I don't like the sweeter teas." he began.

"Coffee is bad for you, you can form a dependency!" he exclaimed as they neared the front of the line. It was about time; they'd been waiting about 20 minutes. "Coffee also makes you fat if you drink too much of it. Do you want to be fat, Kakashi?" he asked.

"Coffee is better for gaining muscle." He retorted. "And it's better for a quick energy boost."

"Tea is better for your hair, and can help you fight diseases!"

"Coffee is—are those lemon cookies?" Kakashi's gaze finally caught the display of pastries. He wasn't fond of sweets but he could swallow down a lemony treat.

"TEA IS—oh." Yamato stopped in the middle of his sentence to gaze at the pastries too. "I want a danish."

A few minutes later, Kakashi and Yamato were munching happily on their pastries, forgetting all about the stupid caffeinated drinks.


	2. Lost Bets

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Prompt: Imagine person A losing a bet to person B and owing them a favor of their choice. Imagine person A losing on purpose and loving it.

* * *

Yamato couldn't believe Kakashi had lost the bet. Usually he was the loser, but this time, he had actually had actuallywon! He was ecstatic. He always lost at poker with the man, even though they both had amazing pokerfaces. Kakashi always knew how to read him like an open book…(and sometimes Yamato suspected the man knew how to cheat but he would never question his senpai's virtuousness…openly).

He could have bet anything against Kakashi, ANYTHING; cooking dinner, kissing a random stranger, karaoke at the bar without being intoxicated, taking him out on an expensive date and paying for EVERYTHING. But no. He'd picked something simpler, and much more meaningful to him. He wanted Kakashi to hold his hand in public for the entirety of the day. Kakashi was not one for public affection, this he knew. It wasn't because he was ashamed, or he wanted to hide, but he just didn't like the whole world knowing his business. Yamato could sort of relate, but he liked the man so much sometimes he wanted to burst.

Finally though, it was the day, and Yamato whistled (tried to at least) as he slipped his sandals. "Yamato, hurry up." Kakashi drawled, his way of complaining. He knew what today was, and seemed quite displeased at the fact he'd lost.

Yamato bounced up from slipping his sandals on and grinned at him. "You're right; today is not a day for lollygagging." He smirked as they walked out the door, locking it behind them. Without hesitation, he grabbed at Kakashi's hand greedily, holding onto it tightly as they walked down the stairs into the street. He was absolutely giddy; a chance to show the world that one of the most talented nin in Konoha was hisand his alone.

Kakashi wasn't surprised at the grip his significant other was holding his hand, and the long route he'd chosen to the Hokage's office. He feigned an exasperated sigh as he gripped back, shoving his other hand in his pocket. In truth, he had lost on purpose. Somehow, all the teasing and torturing he did to the poor man wasn't enough; maybe it was okay to let Yamato have his own fun, and think he won on his own. The sacrifices he made just to see his kohai smile…it was all worth it. "This route?" he sighed. "Of all the paths to take." he complained, though he gave Yamato's hand a small squeeze.

"You lost! Fair and square!" Yamato retorted with a pout.

"Ah. That I did." It would always be Kakashi's little secret.


	3. Risky Business

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Prompt: Kakashi and Yamato being high. (prompt from a friend)

* * *

**Tales of a Ganja Ninja: Kakashi Hatake and Yamato:**

Yamato had known this would be a bad idea, and he wasn't sure what had possessed him and his senpai to even try something like this. They were adults, not juveniles anymore! This activity was already making them seem dated, especially since it was their first time. But there was no going back now as the pipe was passed between them, the both of them inhaling the green herb. They'd made sure to box themselves into a room, as Yamato had been worried about the neighbors smelling what they were doing. That had been a terrible idea, and the fumes only lingered.

Kakashi's eye was already turning red, and his head felt light as he tried to pull from the pipe one more time. But it was cached, and there wasn't anymore left. "I finished it, Yamato." his words came out smoothly, though his tongue was dry as cotton. God he felt great, his head spinning in a way that made him feel stable. It were almost as if he didn't have any idea where he was, but he knew where he was at the same time.

Yamato was not having as great of a time. The room really was spinning, and felt as if he could feel every blood cell in his body coursing through him. It were almost as if his entire body were asleep and numb. "Kakashi…" his voice even sounded strange to him. "This was a bad idea."

The jounin turned his head slowly towards the mokuton user. "Hm?" he questioned.

Yamato felt like his head was going to explode. He was trying to wait it out, but as the minutes passed by he felt worse and worse. "I….I wanna go to the hospital."

"What? No."

"But Kakashiiiiii~" his voice sounded so strange.

"No, we'll get in trouble. Just lay down and relax, Yamato."

"But—"

"Relaxxxx~" And Kakashi slid down on the bed, placing the cached pipe on the window sill before laying down.

Yamato didn't protest, even though he felt irritated, his head hurt, and he kept thinking that someone was going to run in and bust them. But none of that happened as time passed and he suddenly began to feel…light. His muscles relaxed and all the tension left his body. His head was suddenly filled with pleasurable thoughts, as he thought of gardens full of perfect gardenias and all of sudden there in the garden was a ramen stand, and Kakashi was sitting there shirtless, drinking lemonade.

His eyes opened wide open. "Kakashi."

"Hm?"

"…Kakashi."

"Yes?"

"Take off your shirt, I want some lemonade."

No shirt was left on that night.


	4. Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Prompt:Imagine your OTP at their wedding. When cutting the cake, Person A smashes a slice of cake into Person B's face and smears it on their cheeks. (Bonus if Person B does the same thing to Person A.)

* * *

"Senpai, you have to promise not to shove the cake in my face, please. This suit is a rental, I don't want to have to pay extra for the dry cleaning!"

Kakashi had listened to Yamato say this line over and over and over again, before and during their wedding. It was all at Yamato's request that the whole ordeal was so public anyways; he claimed that other people wanted to celebrate with them and it would be rude to exclude their friends from such a happy moment in their lives. So, reluctantly, he'd acquiesced.

He thought it funny that even though they'd said their vows already, the younger still called him senpai. It was clear that the older did not view his counterpart as lesser than him; they were equals now. "Yamato, I'm your husband, no need to plead and use the senpai card on me anymore." He replied back with a grin. He did not, of course, want Yamato to quit calling him 'senpai'. He enjoyed the name in other ways.

All Kakashi received was a nervous glance before his husband walked away to speak with their friends. The silver-haired nin had never promised not to shove the cake in the man's face. He was absolutely going to. It was his way of getting back at the brunet for making him parade around in fancy clothes when they could have been married ages ago and out on a tropical vacation by now.

Time passed, and soon, it was time for the ceremonial cutting of the cake. Yamato could see the pictures in his head right now as he joined his new husband behind the table with the cake. He gave one more pleading glance to the silver-haired nin, hoping he would behave for once. If Kakashi behaved, then the picture Yamato hoped for would be one of him and the other, mouths wide open as they popped a small piece of cake in each others mouth.

Kakashi had other plans in mind though. He posed for a cake cutting picture, but as soon as they each had a piece in their hands to feed each other, he grinned wickedly.

It happened in slow motion for Yamato as he watched with horror as the neatly decorated cake slice was shoved straight into his cheeks, and he could hear the many clicks cameras going off at that exact moment. "KAKASHI!" he bellowed as his husband laughed, squishing it even further against his cheek.

"Yamato~~" He cooed back.

Kakashi was the biggest bully in all of Konoha, a fact Yamato had known his whole life.

Well. Two could play at this game.

Without much thinking on his own part, Yamato smashed his piece against Kakashi's cheek, forgetting all about expensive rental suits, and pictures as he focused solely on getting his husband back.

Kakashi grinned like a madman as he heard the peals of laughter all around him coming from their friends, and he joined in.

Yamato forgot all about his fury as he realized just how silly they probably both looked with cake all over their faces. This was the man he'd chosen to marry; he should have known that this was going to happen.

It was going to be the perfect picture.


	5. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Prompt: Imagine your otp taking their child to their first day of school

* * *

Kakashi knew this was going to happen, but it was just Yamato's coping mechanism, otherwise he would be a complete blubbering mess. They were standing outside of the Academy, watching as other parents were saying goodbye to their children, and turning to return home. It was clear these parents had other children that they'd taken to their first day of school in the past, and were seasoned veterans at saying good bye. The newer parents were more obvious, struggling to say good bye to their child. Kakashi knew that they were the most obvious of them all; Yamato was fretting over Naoki, their five year old son, making sure that he hadn't forgot to pack anything for him.

"Remember, your lunch is in your—Naoki, look at me when I'm speaking to you." Yamato grasped for his son's attention. The little boy was fidgeting, a ball of energy. He had always been an unruly child, boisterous and playful at all times. He did not share the calm and coolness Kakashi exhibited, nor the neat habits Yamato portrayed.

"Daddy, I wanna go plaayyyy!" the boy complained, his head whipping around to look at Yamato again. He had been staring off at the small jungle gym set up outside the school for the children to play at before classes began.

"In a minute, Naoki, Daddy is trying to tell you something." Yamato replied.

"Yamato." Kakashi finally spoke up. "You've told him this a million times. He knows that his lunch is in his backpack, and to play nice with the other kids. It's time to go."

Yamato fidgeted from where he was leaning down to speak to his child. He didn't want to let go yet, it was obvious. They had both raised Naoki since he was a little bundle of a joy, and nothing could have really prepared him for this moment. But he had to, and he knew it. "Okay…well remember your lunch!" he stood up straight, taking his place next to his partner. "I know this is hard, but remember Dad and Daddy love you—" but he couldn't get out the next few words as their son interrupted him and said "Bye bye!" bolting off to the playground to play.

Yamato had known better than to expect a teary goodbye, or for their son to cling to them and say "I don't wanna go!" but it still stung a little.

Kakashi only chuckled, putting an arm around Yamato's shoulder and turning him to head towards home. He couldn't help but laugh at the wide eyed expression on his partner's face. "He'll be fine. He is our child." he pulled his arm away to shove his hand in his pocket. There wasn't a response for a few moments and Kakashi glanced at Yamato's face to see tears welling up in his eyes. "Yamato, are you crying?" he asked with no shame.

The other man quickly wiped at his face sniffling. "N-no!" he denied, feeling slightly embarrassed. How could Kakashi be so strong about this? He felt like a puddle of emotions, so weak compared next to Kakashi. He quickly replied to Kakashi's other comment. "I can't help but worry, because he is part YOUR child too." he teased.

Kakashi only shrugged. "I turned out alright and you did too. Naoki will be fine." He reluctantly reached over for Yamato's hand to grab it and give it one quick squeeze. "No tears, okay?"

Yamato was slightly cheered up by Kakashi's small display of public affection."Yeah…okay then." He nodded.

"Now then…about that free time we have now…" and Kakashi's grin said everything.

"ECCHI!"

Now he knew why Kakashi had been in such good spirits.


End file.
